Mazikeen
*Mazikeen Smith |species = Demon |status = Alive |home = *Los Angeles *Hell |occupation = *Lucifer's assistant *Runs Lux *Soul torturer *Bounty Hunter |affiliation = *Amenadiel |portrayed by = Lesley-Ann Brandt |seasons = One, Two |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Mazikeen, also known by her nickname Maze, is a fierce demon who holds the form of a young woman. She is the best friend of Lucifer and works alongside him at the Lux nightclub in Los Angeles. History Early History Maze is a demon and has existed for hundreds, if not, thousands of years. While Lucifer was the ruler of Hell, she served him and tortured souls of deceased humans. Living on Earth When Lucifer left Hell, Maze followed him to Earth. Under his orders, she cut off his wings. Afterwards, she aids Lucifer in his various (mis)adventures in punishing the wicked. Throughout the Series Powers and Abilities Powers * Demon Physiology/Vast Power: As a demon, Mazikeen is far superior to a human, having augmented supernatural power. ** Immortality: As a demon, Mazikeen cannot be killed by ordinary means, and has thus lived for millenia, possibly even more. ** Superhuman Strength: Mazikeen possesses far superior strength to a human being, though inferior to that of an angel, like Amenadiel. ** Superhuman Speed: Mazikeen is able to move far faster than a human being. ** Telekinesis: '''Mazikeen was able to summon her knife in order to fight Amenadiel ** '''Chronokinesis: Much like Lucifer, Mazikeen is able to remain active in slowed down time when in the presence of Amenadiel. Abilities * Expert Hand-to-hand combatant: Mazikeen has shown great fighting skill, unarmed. While she was defeated, she was capable of fighting Uriel on equal terms for some time. * Expert Knife Combatant: Mazikeen has also shown great fighting skill with demon knives when she fought Amenadiel, though she was still ultimately unable to defeat the angel. She was also capable of holding her own against Uriel for some time before she was deprived of her knives. * Persuasion: To a small degree, Mazikeen can convince people to make a decision that they think is their own. Physical Appearance In human form, Mazikeen looks like a young, beautiful, dark woman and often wears leather outfits. She wears her black hair in different styles, such as wavy, straight, ponytail, etc. However, when she reveals her real demonic nature, the left side of her face looks horribly scarred and mutilated. Whereas most people would find it revolting, Trixie thought it looked cool. Personality Being a demon, Mazikeen was one of Hell's most decorated torturers, inheriting a rather sadistic composure and sense of humor. She always entertains whatever sadistic ideas Lucifer may have and is even turned on when Lucifer suggests torturing a Lucifer-wannabe in "The Would-Be Prince of Darkness", excited about how it is like he is "torturing himself." It is even implied that she is partially a sadomasochist, remarking about how she "likes pain." Unlike Lucifer, she preferred her position in Hell, having become dissatisfied with Earth and whatever fascination Lucifer has with humans, and has even resorted to consorting with Amenadiel behind his back in order to make that happen. Despite all of this, she is profoundly loyal to Lucifer and whatever decisions that he makes, having left Hell to look after him and always nagging him for his own well-being. In "Sweet Kicks", it is shown that she would even fight and kill on his request, having shown up to rescue him and Chloe when they were cornered by a street gang. No matter what happens, she will always be loyal to Lucifer because of her eternal decision to do so. It is also implied that Maze and Lucifer were lovers at one point in their lives. Mazikeen is similar to Lucifer in many ways. Confident, sexy, sarcastic and a complete disregard for social norms as evident when she undressed an unconscious Dan and put him in Chloe's bed in hopes of getting them to have sex so the would get back together so Chloe would be out of Lucifer's life. Despite her bad girl attitude she is revealed to be lonely as she had no real friends until Trixie and Linda. She also shows that she may have real feelings for Amenadiel as she chose to use Lucifer's feather to save his life. She is also sexually promiscuous and has admitted she has had lots of sex with both men and women. Appearances Behind the scenes Lesley-Ann Brandt was announced as the actor playing Mazikeen on March 17, 2015.Lesley-Ann Brandt Joins Lucifer Fox Pilot in Recasting Trivia * In the comics, Mazikeen's original appearance showed the left half of her face to be horribly scarred and mutilated-looking. This is hinted at when we see her reflection in "Sweet Kicks", implying that she is purposefully hiding this physical quality in order to blend in. * The show refers to Mazikeen as a demon, while in the comics she is one of the Lilim, the sons and daughters of Lilith. While the Lilim and demons often share physical similarities, there are also half-angels among them. * Mazikeen's character in the show departs almost completely from how she acts in the comics, where she behaves much more formally around Lucifer (referring to him almost exclusively as 'my lord' until the end of the series) as well as acting both as Lucifer's consort and lover, as well as war-leader of the Lilim-in-exile. Gallery |-|Season 1= 102 Lucifer Maze.jpg 105 Lucifer and Maze at Benny's show.png 105 Maze demon face.png 106 Maze 2.jpg 106 Dan speaking to Maze.jpg 106 Maze.jpg 110 Maze Linda.png 111 promo Lucifer Maze at Lux.jpg 113 promo Chloe Maze.jpg 113 promo Maze.jpg BTS Lucifer Maze.jpg |-|Season 2= 201 promo Lucifer Maze.jpg 201 promo Maze.jpg 202 promo Maze 1.jpg 202 promo Maze 2.jpg 204 promo 03 Ella Maze Chloe Linda.jpg 204 promo 04 Ella Maze.jpg 204 promo 05 Ella Maze Chloe Linda.jpg 204 promo 06 Maze.jpg 204 promo 08 Maze Chloe Linda.jpg 206 promo 07 Maze Chloe.jpg 206 promo 14 Maze Trixie.jpg 206 promo 15 Maze.jpg 206 promo 16 Maze Trixie.jpg 207 promo 09 Maze.jpg 207 promo 11 Lucifer Chloe Maze.jpg 208 promo 01 Amenadiel Maze Lucifer.jpg 208 promo 07 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 208 promo 09 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 209 promo 08 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 209 promo 09 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 210 promo 10 Lucifer Dan Maze.jpg References External links * * Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Demons Category:Female characters